Young Justice's LOL and OMG moments
by NIGHTWING EpIcNeSs
Summary: Here is a bunch of drabbles about young justice! They will mainly focus on the batfam, but some will be diefferent people. Their humorous and short, I hope you like, love, fav, and if not, review so i can make them better to your liking. Second fanfic, and I'm getting the hang of Fanfiction. These are short drabbles mainly for practice of my writing. R&R I DONT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE :)
1. Nightwing's Car

_NIGHTWING'S CAR!_

**Drabble number 1 is up! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter summary: Don't touch Nightwing's car, Robin learned this the hard way…**

The team, who watching a Star Trek marathon (but not paying attention really), was interrupted by a screaming Robin running through the halls. There was something different about Robin though.

He was wearing a white dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a red vest over the shirt. He had an expensive looking watch on his wrist, with a pair of black jeans and a very expensive pair of Vans. Not to mention a nice pair of sunglasses over his eyes, and slicked back hair. Over all, he was hot.

"OhMyGodBatgirlhelpmeNightwin gischasingmeandhe'sreallyangry! AHH!" Following his remark, a very mad Nightwing ran into the room. He was even hotter than Robin.

He had a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up just past his elbow, a dark blue vest covering past of the shirt, and a very, very nice silver watch on his left wrist, with a bat-a-rang in his right hand. His skinny jeans were pitch black and on his feet were an expensive pair of DC high-tops. He had his hair messy (as usual) and a pair of black glasses covering his eyes.

"You are so dead you little brat!" Robin ran and hid behind Batgirl.

"Come on! It wasn't my fault! It was Damian's idea!" They teenage heroes looked at Batgirl all thinking the same thing, she nodded. This is what she had to deal with every day.

"Are you kidding me? My car is totaled because of you!" At Nightwing's statement, Batgirl gasped in shocked.

"Robin, you wrecked his car? You are bold my friend! You are bold. You are also dead. I suggest running." Batgirl smirked at Robin's expression.

"Please Wing! It's just a car!" Robin was scared for his life right now.

"My car was 6.5 million dollars! You can't replace my car! It was custom made! You are so dead!" Nightwing raised his bat-a-rang higher, aiming it at Robin. Robin screamed and ran out of the room. The minute he was gone, Nightwing put the bat-a-rang away and smirked at Batgirl. Then they began laughing.

"Oh my gosh wing nut! You practically scared him to death!" Batgirl gasped.

"I know! I scared him so much! He totally forgot about how my 'car' is part of my collection of cars. I have like fifteen cars! He destroyed the one I was planning on getting updated. Ha! Gosh he was so scared!" Batgirl laughed harder.

"Man wing nut! You are the worst big brother ever! You scared him so much he'll have nightmares for weeks, not to mention Damian as well!" This made them cry it was so funny. "By the way, were you at another gala?"

"Yup. We better go get rob. Ten bucks he's in a closet shivering."

"You're on Bird brain." After they left, the team just stood there in shock.

"I wonder if I can get Nightwing to lend me a car." Impulse stated. Wondergirl hit him and walked away, along with the rest of the team.

Bats.

Were.

Crazy.

There was no doubt about it.

**There you have it folks! Review and I'll update more and more!**


	2. ID's are 'Shocking'

**ID's are 'shocking'**

The team walked into the kitchen for lunch only to hear Batgirl on the phone talking.

"Crap Wing! Really? Dude! B is going to kill you! Uh! Fine, at least let me bring the team. Wait on the news? You are so dead. Ok, I'll be right over." Batgirl hung up her phone and sighed. Why did he have to throw parties like that? Blue Beetle coughed, hopefully getting her attention. Batgirl looked up and sighed again. "Good you're all here. Ok, I have a mission for you all. Who here wants to know where Nightwing and Robin and Batman live?" all hands shot up. "Good. You see Nightwing and his siblings threw this huge party last night and their house is a huge mess, the house itself is huge, so we need to help them clean up. Pack up. We leave in ten minutes."

In the bio ship

Batgirl kept dodging their question as to where they were going. She had to have some joy out of this right?

"An apartment?" _Yes, because an apartment is too big for six kids to clean up!_

"A cave?" _are they that dumb? No they don't live in a cave!_

"Do they live in a mansion?" _Ok, they were getting warmer…_

Suddenly a girl popped up on the screen. She looked about twelve or thirteen years old, with brunet blonde hair and sunglasses covering her eyes, you could still tell that she hadn't slept in days though.

"Babs are you almost here? Jay is about to kill Dick. Hurry!" She said tiredly.

"Yes Steph, I'm almost there. I'm getting ready to land." The team now realized that they were in the sky, like right under the clouds. They looked down out the windows to see a huge building below.

"Ha! I was right it was a mansion!" Gar yelled triumphantly.

"Sorry BB, it's a Manor. Wayne Manor to be exact." The team's jaws dropped at the mention of the name. Bruce Wayne, they were at the house belonging to _the_ Bruce Wayne? The Bio Ship landed in front of the house and the front door opened and a young boy who looked really similar to Robin came out.

"Come on Barbra! You're missing all the action! Jason and Dick are in an all-out war! It's epic! Oh hey guys," he glanced to the team. They stared at him. "It's me. Guys? It's me, Robin?" They continued to stare.

"Timothy Drake! Don't scare them like that! They are probably in shock now!"

"T-T-Tim Drake is Robin?" Megan managed to say. Just then a bunch of other people walked out of the manor.

"Yup! That's me! And I got me siblings here to! We threw this huge party and we need your help! Ok is it just me or did that last sentence sound like it belonged on Dora the Explorer? I always hated her show. I mean seriously, she teaches three year olds Spanish words that they will just forget in like two weeks, plus, her shirt is too small. Don't you hate it when you go the store and can't find the right size…" Tim continued to ramble on and on.

"Excuse him. Timmy's not supposed to have sugar or caffeine. Well anyway this is my family besides A and B." said a man looking about eighteen or nineteen years of age.

"A and B?" asked a confused Conner.

"A for Alfred and B for Batman, or Bruce whatevs. Anyway, this is Jason, he's 16, and the retired second Robin. That's Tim, as you all know; he's 14, and the third Robin. There's Stephanie, she also 14, and she's training to be the fourth Robin. There's Cassandra Cain, who is 10 and training to be the second Batgirl, and Damian Wayne, who is 5 and is training to be the fifth Robin. And I'm Dick Grayson; I'm 18 and am Nightwing. Any questions?" Nothing. "Guys?" still nothing. They just stared ahead. "Um hello? Can we go clean the house now?" the team looked soulless. "Come on! What is wrong with you guys?"

"Uh Dick? I think you put them into shock." Barbra said casually.

"Dangit! That happens every time!"

**There you go! Hope you like it! Oh and I don't own Dora the Explorer. Review please!**


	3. Phones

**Chapter 3: Phones**

**This is when robin started out when he was 8 **

The league didn't know how this happened. They went to the watchtower for the monthly meeting, when their stood a mini batman. They stood shocked. Batman looked up at them. The cowl was too big so he took it off. Also, his costume was hug on him.

"I was on a mission with Ivy. She infected me with something, now I'm eight years old. Hmmm oh well." Superman walked over to him.

"Why don't you go to the manor?"

"Can't. Richard would be soooooo mad! He hates it when I get hurt!" Batman said. Wonder Woman walked over and stood next to Batman.

"And who is this Richard?" She asked suspiciously.

"Duh! He's my adopted son. I adopted him last week. He is training to be my sidekick. He is also hyper and funny. You would like him. He wants to meet you to! He's eight!" suddenly his phone started ringing. He checked his phone. "Oh man! It's Richard! Uuuhhh here Barry! Answer it! Sound like Wally 'because Richard knows who Wally is! Hurry answer it!" Barry ran over and grabbed the phone and put it on speaker.

"ehemm. Hello?"

"_Wally? What are you doing with Daddy's phone?" _The league's hearts melted at the cute voice.

"Bruce is on a mission. He told me that if you called, I should answer for him."

_"Oh, can you tell him to hurry? I miss him."_ A chorus of quiet 'awws' came from the women. Bruce just glared the best he could. He was only eight.

"Ok. Later dude!"

_"Ok. By Wally! Nice talking to you!" _the call ended. Barry looked at the phone.

"Man Bruce! This has got to be at least three thousand dollars!"

"Hold on Barry." He ran out of the room. Then came back in wearing doctor gloves. "Here give me my phone." Barry handed the phone to Bruce. Bruce took it and held it like it was a used tissue. Then he chucked the phone at the wall as hard as he could. The phone smashed into millions of pieces.

"What the heck Bats?" Everyone was shocked.

"You touched my phone. My phone was infected by Barry-germs. Besides, I can always buy a new phone. I'm rich!" Everyone laughed at Barry. Barry muttered something about stupid bats then ran went to the kitchen.

**Here you go! Review please! ~ NIGHTWING EpIcNeSs**


End file.
